Why demigods shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts
by Purplemania
Summary: Thalia, Nico, Percy and Annabeth go to Hogwarts! What happens when the HP crew, tries to break the strong relationship of Percabeth? Now has additional chapter! WARNING IF YOU ACTUALLY CARE: OOC Harry and Hermione! Recontinued. Please no flames, even though I can completely understand why you might hate it.
1. Harry and Annabeth

Harry Pov

We waited silently as what Dumbledore just said sunk in.

"I welcome- the American exchange students!" Dumbledore said. The door opened, and 4 kids walked in. They were tall, athletic, and slightly tanned. It was obvious that the boy with black hair was with the girl with curly blond hair. They both stood at the front. The girl murmured something to the boy. "Hi. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. " the leader boy said. A grin spread across my face. I knew that he would be heartbroken once he found out who I was. The great Harry Potter! Pretty soon, all the girls would be staring at me. "Annabeth Chase." The girl said. "Thalia. Just Thalia." She glared at us. "Nico D'angelo." A pale boy said. "They will be in 6th year, and are about to be sorted. I knew that Annabeth would be in Gryffindor. She's brave, strong, clever, and the most important trait, beautiful. Percy gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Chase, Annabeth." Professor McGonagall said. "Ahh! RAVENCLAW! But she's way too smart for that….." the sorting hat cried out. The Ravenclaws looked offended. Most of the boys moved closer to her, but the girls glared daggers at her. They looked dreamily at Percy. "D'Angelo, Nico."

Percy Pov

I heard murmurs as we entered the room. Most of the students looked at us dreamily.

. "C'mon Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered. I waited as we all introduced ourselves. We introduced ourselves. Then we got "sorted", whatever that was. I was in Gryffindor, Thalia was in Gryffindor, Annabeth was in Ravenclaw, and Nico was in Slyhterin. The old man, name Bublermore, or something like that. After he speech, Dumbledore, (so that was his name!), called us up to his office. Three kids were standing there. "Hi." A boy with bright orange hair said. He winked at Annabeth. Percy quickly held Annabeth's hand. "These three will be helping you around school." Dumbledore said. "I'm Ron Weasley." The red head said. "Hermione Granger." A girl said. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled shyly at Percy. The black haired guy opened his mouth.

Harry Pov

I waited till the end. I opened my mouth, getting ready for all the attention. "Hi. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." I made sure that they could see my scar. They just smiled. "Hi." they all said. We led them out of the office. Suddenly we saw a funny sight. Draco Malfoy and Luna, I mean _Loony _Lovegood, laughing along with each other. The exchange students did something very weird. They ran straight at them and yelled: "Malfoy! Luna!" They talked for like, an hour before actually acknowledging that we existed. I was struck by a sudden inspiration. " Annabeth, can I talk to you for a minute?"


	2. Peeves luckily walks in on a kiss

Percy Pov

When I heard what Harry said, anger coursed through my body. Annabeth shot me a look. I understood her. She knew Harry liked her. She was going to pretend she was in love with him. I didn't stop to think how Harry might feel if he knew this. I looked at Thalia and Nico. They understood. We all gave her a nod. "Sure." Annabeth said. She flashed him a smile. Ron's smile faded. Harry took her hand, and they started walking away, together.

Ron Pov

I was so jealous. I knew that Annabeth was under Harry's spell. I aimed for Thalia. "Hey Thalia. Want to talk with me? Alone." I said firmly. Nico, Percy, and Thalia burst out laughing. "Thalia! Thalia talk to a boy, _alone_!" Nico choked out. I stared at them. "I'm part of a hunting group. You have to swear off boys before you can join." Thalia said. Hunting group! I'll have ask Hermione about that. I was dissapointed. " Then you're leader must be like Artemis." Hermione said. "She's a really silly goddess. Moon and the hunt! And never getting married!" Thunder boomed over head. "We better get to class." Ron said.

Harry Pov

Annabeth and I walked down the hall, arm in arm. I asked Annabeth a lot of questions. She was pretty shy and quiet, though. That would be good when I told her all of my secrets. I took Annabeth into a deserted classroom. I leaned forward, getting ready for my first kiss, when a voice cackled overhead. "Potty's in love! Potty's in love!" It was Peeves.  
I am so sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will be awesome, I promise you! Classes start, and maybe I'll have Harry do something embarrasing in front of Annabeth...


	3. Harry learns how well Annabeth fights

Harry Pov

I was so embarrassed. So, during the next few day's I walked around with Annabeth, since that would boost my popularity meter. However, after a few days, Wise Girl, ( I'm going to try calling her that, Percy the pet skunk calls her that,) started kissing and hanging out with Percy again. But don't worry. I have a plan.

Hermione Pov

OMG! Harry just came up to me and told to try to get together with Percy! YAY! I'm about to try it right know. Watch.  
**I know it's supposed to be "read" but it's not Hermione's style. You are going to love what happens next.**

****Me and Harry snuck down the hall. Percabeth's relationship, had seemingly shut down. Harrabeth and Permione, had started.**  
I am seriously bad at couple names**

I had gotten Percy, Harry, Annabeth, and Ron was still trying with Thalia. We found Nico in a corridor. He walked right past us without saying a word. We walked into a deserted classroom. Then we saw a nightmare: Percy and Annabeth, locked together, in a glorious kiss. Me and Hermione yelled, "Hey! What's up with that!" they turned around.

Ron Pov

"Please Thalia! PLEASE!" I pleaded. "There is no way around my sister's oath. And by the way, out of everyone, you think I would choose _you_!" Thalia laughed. She and Nico walked away. Then they parted way's. I knew it would be time for classes soon. I followed Thalia to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Candy Cane." she said. I hurried to get in before the portrait closed. Before I could, Harry and Hermione rushed over. They were out of breath. They told all that had happened. "And my dear Annabeth, she took out a Knife! Then she yelled a bunch of insults. I know that it's just Percy. He's forcing her to kiss him. Know, she doesn't know what to do." "And Percy! He took out a pen! Then I got jabbed with the pen, (which for some reason seems like a sword,) and Annabeth's knife, slashed everywhere. Madam Pomfrey just cured us!" Percy and Annabeth came in hand in hand. Then, I was so mad. "GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled.

Ginny Pov

I understood how they felt. Percy and Annabeth, I mean. They told about their camp. They trusted me with there secret. There demi-gods! I promised not to tell anyone. When I walked into the common room, I was almost strangled. Ron teared me away from Percy and Annabeth. Harry ran to Annabeth, arms outstretched. "It's okay Wise girl. I know that Percy is forcing you. I know." then he hugged her. Harry leaned forward for a kiss. Annabeth stepped out of the way. She pulled out her knife. "No. One. But. Percy. Calls. Me. Wise. Girl." she said. The she slashed at Harry. When he finally got up, his belt had been cut open. His pants fell down, revealing white underpants, with Annabeth's picture spread across his butt. Annabeth's face turned red. She took Harry up to the boy's dormitory. I heard screaming and slamming. Eventually, Annabeth came down. "He's taking the day off from lessons." she smirked.


	4. Dancing get's a bit wet

Nico Pov

"You did _what_!" I yelled. We were all laughing. Annabeth and Percy had just explained the whole Harry thing. "I can't believe he called you Wise Girl!" I never thought I'd do this, but, late at night, once all the Slytherins had gone to bed, I gave a burnt offering to Aphrodite. "Please have Percabeth stay together, but Harry and the others make wild attempts. Then, just so the other gods don't get mad, I gave them a little offering to.

Harry Pov

Once I finally woke up from Annabeth's knife fight, I knew immeadietly that Percy had her under the imperius curse. I knew no one would believe me, so I went down to the library for some research. I found a book called; The Imperius Trilogy. It's about a girl named Lucy. As she battles a evil wizard, (Kronomort) and his faithful sidekick (Buke Lastellan)  
**Bellatrix Lestrange+ Luke Castellan= Buke Castellan... Me and my friend made that up!**

It taught me about the imperius curse. Maybe Hermione's right. Studying might be fun. I went down to breakfast. I snuck up behind Percy, and whispered "Imperio." Nothing happened. I remembered what Bellatrix Lestrange had said to me last year. "You need to mean it!" she had screamed. I tried again. The spell simply bounced off Percy.  
**Whoever can guess why, get's a dedication next chapter! I'd like to thank Flyingwiththeflock425 for being my first reviewer too!**

Percy Pov

Me and Annabeth walked down to breakfast together. Me and Annabeth sat together. Today, Ginny sat with us. I as so excited! Today we would be starting lessons! After breakfast me, Annabeth, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Thalia, and Nico went to Divination. However, Hermione said that she was going to Arithmancy instead. "Today, we will be looking into the Crystal ball." Proffesor Trewlaney said in a mist, faraway voice. I couldn't see anything! She walked around, checking our Crystal balls. Apparently a sibling of Thalia's was going to be struck by lightning, she herself would never shoot a arrow properly, I would drown in water, Harry should avoid a girl with blond hair, (ha!), Ron would never look close to a Weasel, (we all burst out laughing at that,) and Nico was "surrounded with death." Annabeth was going to die from "lack of wisdom", and her soul mate was sitting right next to her, and she's known him for a long time, ("She's just a fraud... Harry muttered.) Next, we went to Potions. A fat man walked in. "Hello. I am Horace Slughorn, you're potions master. I am replacing Snape." We were going to start making a lucky potion called Felix Felicis. All the Demi-gods finished them at once. Annabeth ended up sitting next to Nico and Harry. I sat across from her. She ignored Harry's attempts to flirt with her. At the end of class, Hermione and Harry took me and Annabeth into a deserted corridor. Hermione pulled me into a closet. Once we stepped in, My clothes turned into a suit. Hermione's robes turned into a light blue dress. I could hear some romantic music. Hermione grabbed my hand, and she started to dance. I was forced to dance with her, but I searched frantically for some help. I spotted a few pitchers of water. Yes! I felt a tugging in my gut. The water came in a tornado. It splashed all over Hermione. She shrieked. Her hair was damp. The glossy texture was now gone. Makeup was streaming down her face. I quickly dried everyone off and sped out of the door.

Hermione Pov

I was having such a great time! I could tell from Percy's expression, he had figured out that Annabeth was no match for me! I could see that he was concentrating. Of course! He wanted this moment to be in his memory forever. I was about to take out the special surprise I had planned for him, but, a splash of water hit me. I shrieked. I'd spent 3 restless hour's just to work enough magic to enchant the clothes to appear on us! I suddenly felt dry. However, Percy was already running out of the room. My poor boy! He wasn't wet though! I knew he would come back and clean up, since I'm the only person in the school who can work that kind of magic, once it was discovered, I would be blamed. I didn't want him to do that. That wicked Annabeth was already overwhelming him. I flicked my wand a few times. Everything was back to normal. However, all of that magic had drained the energy out of me. I fell asleep the moment I closed my eyes.

Thalia Pov

I rolled on the floor laughing. "Hermione! She did that!" I screamed. Percy had just told me everything. Hermione had done that, just to impress him. But however, Annabeth was waaay more awesome than Hermione. Me and Percy walked out of the door. We were talking and laughing. Suddenly, a very red Ron stormed up. "You were lying! You and Percy are together! And Percy's a double dater! Wait till Annabeth hears!" And then he stormed off. I heard some rude chuckling behind us. "Oh my! He certainly has a temper. And I don't like the two of you playing love jokes, 67 points each from Gryffindor. A man with greasy black hair, a thin face, and sallow skin was staring at us. "Follow me." he said.


	5. Love trouble

**This chapter is for: UleBLEH! Percy has his Achilles heel!**

Thalia Pov

The man who needs to wash his hair took us to his office. He forced us down into a chair. Then, we were forced to drink a truth potion. However, right when Snape asked his first question, (why are you messing around with love life!,) time froze. A woman with blond hair tied in a bun, and a white dress appeared. Me and Percy quickly bowed and said, "Hecate." Hecate smiled, but it looked like it was forced. "My children. Aphrodite has taken her powers to far. Hermione, (who knows about Greek Mythology), gave her a burnt offering, hoping that she was real. The offering was so respectful, that Aphrodite has granted her wish. Percy, Hermione will claim you." Percy's "calm" face turned into a horrified expression. "Nico D'angelo, also sacrificed something to her, asking Harry and Hermione to keep on trying to claim you, but never succeed. He also sacrificed to other gods, so they are refusing to let Aphrodite obey the rules. So, my dears, you and Annabeth have been chosen to decide what will happen. Nico and Thalia may help you decide. Hecate snapped her fingers. Nico and Annabeth appeared. "Huh?" Annabeth said, looking fazed. Hecate quickly explained everything to her and Nico. "Percabeth forever!" We all said at once. Annabeth and Percy blushed. "Yeah. Staying together." Percy said. Hecate waved her hand, scribbled some thing on a piece of paper, and blew it away. A voice echoed around the room. "Hermes express service for gods and those granted permission only; order in." Hecate smiled. "Good." she said, sounding satisfied. She vanished in a wisp of silver light. Annabeth and Nico vanished too. Time unfroze, and Snape continued. Suddenly, his voice changed. He started speaking in Ancient Greek. I recognized the voice. It was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. He said:

"Υου χαβε μάδε με αν Όλυμπος ουτκαστ. Αλλ θε γοδς θινκ θάτ θεϊ αρε σμαρτερ θαν με. Η χαβε βεεν φορβιδδεν το κυρση υου, βοτ υου'ρε λοβε λιφε βίλλ χαβε ιτ'ς ουπς αντ δοωνς. Βεωαρε." I shivered. That coming from the goddess of love, was pretty dangerous, especially since she had a very angry tone. I knew Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades would punish Aphrodite for cursing us. Athena would probably be thinking up their strategy. I shivered. You do not want Athena and the big three as your enemy. I barely had time to think of this, because Snape crumbled to the floor.  
**The Greek writing translates to:**

**You have made me an outcast. All the gods think that they are smarter than me. I have been forbidden to curse you, but you're love life will have it's ups and downs. Beware. :) **


	6. Thanatos Eaters

**Nico Pov**

When Hecate vanished, she sent us back to class. She had warned us about after effect's though. But, when I did the travel, it felt like I could do anything. The after effects turned out to be feeling wonderful. We went to Defense against the dark arts. Snape turned out to be the teacher. When I entered the class, Pansy Parkinson ran over to me. "Will you sit next to me?" she asked. "No. He won't." Malfoy said, coming up behind her. Malfoy took me to a table. Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Luna, and Percy where already there. A bunch of girls, (and boys,) looked jealously at Malfoy and Luna. Malfoy sighed, and he snapped his fingers. "You all know about Voldemort, right?" "Yeah." I said. "Well, my dad said that I need to become one of his followers. You know, Death Eaters. I need to kill Dumbledore!" Luna stared at him. "You're joking, right." "No." Malfoy said, giving her a a playful punch. "But seriously. Either I kill the old guy, or my whole family gets killed." "Don't worry. We'll help you. Are you a true Thantatos eater yet?" Percy asked. Annabeth glared at him. "Sorry." he said sheepishly. Malfoy nodded. Then, he pulled up his sleeve. There it was, the dark mark. Suddenly, to people grabbed Malfoy. Harry, grabbed Malfoy's arm and started screaming hysterically. Snape pulled Malfoy and snarled through gritted teeth, "Do you want Bellatrix to make fun of me or not!? I made a unbreakable vow!" Thalia snapped her fingers, and the mist shot out. "This didn't happen. You were quietly working in your workbooks." Everybody went back to normal. However, Harry couldn't forget the dark mark. "See. You shouldn't talk to Draco. And Percy. Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's have always been foretold to end up in a fight. The Gryffindor always wins. Harry didn't seem to realize what he was saying. "You're a Gryffindor too." Annabeth pointed out. Harry blushed.


	7. Scrapbooking with Harry's head

Annabeth Pov

After Aphrodite's warning, I wasn't feeling too good. I was talking to Percy, Thalia, and Nico, when Ginny walked in. "Hey Ginny." I said. Ginny smiled. "Hi. I just want to introduce you to Neville Longbottom." Percy shook his hand. "I told him the... secret. Don't worry he's trustworthy. I needed to tell him because of certain... circumanstens.." "Hi." Neville said, stepping forward. "Harry, Hermione, and my nosy older brother have been spying on the people who you talk too. They are in "love" with you, but they are starting to get a bit suspicious. Harry found a picture of Percy and Annabeth together in the lake, and Hermione noticed that Percy wasn't wet. In another picture, owls are swooping around Annabeth, but pecking at Percy. If they make the connection, you're going to have to leave Hogwarts right away. Dolores Umbridge might have been fired, but they still don't allow "filthy half breeds", at Hogwarts. I decided if they figure it out, we'll need a cover. I knew two wizards would be good. So who are you're parents again?" Ginny said. "Poseidon." "Athena." "Hades." "Zeus." Neville's eyes widened. " Thanks for thinking of all of that Ginny. But I'm really sleepy." Percy yawned. Everybody giggled. "Ok. Good night." Ginny said. Me, Thalia, and Ginny headed up to the girls dormitory. When I entered, Hermione was sleeping on the bed. I quietly changed into my pajamas. I wasn't feeling to tired though, so I opened up my scrapbook. When I got to the section with me and Percy however, I had to muffle a scream. All of the pictured had been torn out. The next page, Harry's head was glued onto Percy's body. On the last page, Harry had written a note.

_Meet me at Hagrid's hut. Hagrid is out tonight. Grawp needs some help. I want to explain the photo incident. I know you love me more than Percy._

_You're the best wise girl._

_-Harry_

I almost screamed in rage. I decided I needed to cool down. I drank some water from the pitcher by the window. I saw a figure by Hagrid's hut. I burst out laughing. Luckily, I didn't wake anybody up. Harry was standing there, wearing umm.. Ginny's new dress? I knew that those were Ron's. I'm pretty sure Percy stole Harry's real much nicer, robes. Since I felt better, I went to sleep.


	8. Scrapbooking with Hermione's head

Percy Pov

When me and the boys got to the dorm, I knew that something was wrong. Me and Annbeth always kept scrapbooks, and mine wasn't were I left it! Harry was sleeping soundly. I opened up the scrapbook. I almost screamed in rage. Nico and Neville were looking over my shoulder. Hermione's head had been pasted every where on my book. I searched around the room to see who might have done it. I saw a paper poking out of Harry's trunk. I prayed to Hermes that I wouldn't ne caught, and opened up his trunk.

**Hi! I might finish this story for good, but I want you to help me first! I think I migth write a version of the house of hades, or a heroes of olympus truth or dare. I'm also going to start dedications, (I know I already did one!), and posting my favorite reviews! Pls note if u don't want to be posted. Thanks!**

**P.S. Please tell me some good ideas for stories! I might have the campers of CHB be reading Percy Jackson woth the gods! Vote for which book you want! (No Heroes Of Olympus please!) (( But I don;t not like Heroes Of oLympus!)) (((Who doesn't!)))**


	9. A duel

Harry Pov

"Well? Did you do it?" Hermione hissed at me. "Yes. But Wise Girl didn't come." "Seriously, guys when are you going give up? Percy and Annabeth are not going to fall for you guys." Nico and Thalia were standing there, looking at us. "Tell Percy I want to have a duel with him." I said.

Percy Pov

"A duel. Against _me_!" I laughed. " Tell Harry I'll come. _Without _a wand. We'll invite the whole school. Quidditch stands. Tonight." "I am not Hermes." Thalia ad Nico grumbled. "Well I am!" Hermes was standing behind us, wearing a pinstriped suit, looking very cheerful. He snapped his fingers. "Everybody in the school just got an invitation. Aphrodite just gave Camp- Halfblood and Jupiter robes to blend in. And no, Aphrodite. They can not be pink with silver lace on them. The gods will be coming." With that, he disappeared.


	10. Harry vs Percy

Harry Pov

I was walking to the Quidditch stadiums, with my wand in my pocket, and broomstick over my shoulder. I steeped out of the castle. Wow. I couldn't believe I was going to humilate Percy ifront of all these people. I could see Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico holding up Go Percy! signs. A crowd of people were holding up the same sighns behind them. Ron and Hermione were leading a crowd of about 13 people woth Go Harry! signs. I stopped dead in my tracks for 2 reasons. First of all, Percy was armed with a pen and a wristwatch. Second of all, Malfoy, Luna, Ginny, and Nrville were holding up Go Percy! signs. I glaredt them, and stepped forward. "Welcome! I would like to introduce our two fighters! Percy Jackson and Harry Potter! Let the fight begin!" Dumbledore said.

Percy Pov

Harry started the fight in a totally weak way. _"Alohomora!" _I don't know how he knew that Riptide was concealed inside a pen, but I managed to get out of the way just in time. I pulled the cap of of Riptide, and the sword grew into full form. Harry realized that when I said no _wand _it didn't mean weapon. He grabbed his broom and shot staright into the sky. I used all my willpower to summon water from the lake. A high tidal wave knocked Harry out of the sky. Harry flipped around, grasping his broom wildly. He managed to get back pon his broom.. Now I had no choice. I grabbed a broom from the locker room, and shot off. I swiveled around to face Harry. Just as I was about to slash at Harry, a crack of lightning hit me. I fell down, speeding from the sky at 100 miles per second.


	11. Kissing Pansy Parkinson

Annabeth was screaming at me. She was sobbing at the same time. I didn't know why she was making such a big deal about it! Percy was a doofus, I was well... the man for her. She stopped screaming for a moment, and then Thalia ran in. " Uncle Apollo just cured Percy! We need to tell the truth." Annabeth grumbled. Then she raced out of the door.

I chased Annabeth, and spotted her. She had paused for a breath. I screamed "_Petrificus Totalus!" _and she froze in mid air. I caught her, and kissed her full on the lips. When I looked into her eyes, they were a hard, steely brown. Not a beautiful gray. I looked at her properley. It was Pansy Parkinson, dressed like Annabeth. I screamed and ran torward the Great hall, wanting to hear " the truth" more then look at Pansy.


	12. The truth

**Percy Pov**

I was nervous. The school was staring at us. I cleared my throat. " We want to tell you something. We are not witches and wizards. (a collective gasp went throughout the crowd), we are demigods. Have human, half Greek god. I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, member of the fifth cohort, praetor of the twelfth legion. One of the seven, a hero of Olympus, defeater of Kronos, former guinea pig, survivor of the labyrinth and have held the weight of the sky. I bear the mark of Achilles." " Annabeth stepped forward. " Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, holder of the laptop of Daedalus, one of the seven, a hero of Olympus, have held the weight of the sky, survived the labyrinth, and am the first person to turn down Circe's hostage. Please don't ask about that. Me and Percy also have passed Scylla and defeated Polyphemus." "Thalia Grace, never use my last name, have a roman brother, Daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis, former pine tree, ( everybody giggled) and incase you're wondering, I swore off boys." Some of the boys bust into dramatic tears. " Nico D'angelo, Son of Hades, was born before world war ll, survived the labyrinth and the Lotus casino and hotel, lost my sister, was on board the Argo ll, but not one of the seven. I'm also the Ambassador of Pluto, and survivor of Tartarus."

**Harry Pov**

I couldn't believe it!? The girl who I was going to marry (Annabeth) was so powerful! I was hoping that they would demonstrate their powers, when Percy said, " We will now demonstrate our powers." He closed his eyes, and a huge wave erupted across the great hall. Annabeth made a flock of owls come speeding in, and Nico made shadows gather around us. Lightning struck. It was like riding a boat in a storm. A few seconds later, the storm had died, and know they all stepped forward. Annabeth pulled out her dagger, Nico twisted his skull ring, Percy uncapped his pen, and Thalia yelled "Aegis!" She also pulled out a cylinder block. All of the everyday objects were actually deadly weapons. They fought for a few minutes. " I win." Percy announced. He had pinned Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia against the wall. "Also, we want to talk about ummm... relationships. If you think Nico will like you, go and get your brains tested. Thalia is not quitting the Hunters of Artemis any time soon. Me and Percy are together. Also, Malfoy and Luna are children of Athena. We got to Camp Halfblood. It's a camp which is the only safe place for us. Except for Camp Jupiter of course. Now, we all have mixed our thought's together in a peinseve. We have decided that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville can come into it with us. Of course, the teachers may come if they'd like. It will only be flashes, since the thought's are from more then one person. Evereybody who was invited dove in. I landed inside a memory. "Percy's Memories first." Annabeth said.

**Probably the one of the last chapters! Please tell me what I should write once this is finsished! I just can't do reading a book! I tried, but failed! Comment! Whoever gives me my favorite comment gets a dedication next chapter!**


	13. Percy

**This chapter is for... childofHermes-godofstealth!**

**Harry Pov**

I was expecting Percy's memories to be of him sitting around, watching TV, and just doing other lazy stuff. Instead it showed him doing a bunch of things which he didn't look like he did. The first memory was some centaur guy saying, "Hail Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god," and he was chasing Annabeth because she was swimming like crazy to some ugly vulture- like creatures. I could see him, Thalia, Grover, and two other girls riding on this humongous boar. Then I could see him following some redhead through a super dark maze thingy. I could see him and some African guy on a cruise ship, while it was blowing up. The other guy drowned. Then, it showed my least favorite memory. He and Annabeth were in a bubble at the bottom of a lake, in a underwater kiss. Then it just showed him and some wolves. I could see two snake headed ladies chasing him, him a boy with a babyish face, and a girl with curly brown hair, riding on a super fast horse. I could see him, a goat man, and baby face boy walking in a aquarium with a guy with a name tag saying: "Hi! My name is Porky!" His last memory was of him and Annabeth falling into some... Pit. Nico was leaning over them, obviously trying to say something. Then we moved onto Annabeth's memories.

**I just wanted to ask you to read my other story! And also, did you see the cover for the House Of Hades? I can see Percy and Annabeth! I think that the doors in the cover are the doors of death.****  
**


	14. Annabeth

**Hermione Pov**

I thought that Annabeth wouldn't be doing much stuff. The Percy and Annabeth pit thing was definitely a cave or something like that. Nothing to worry about. Wow! I could see Annabeth fighting this... thing with a hammer. A younger Thalia, and a other boy were bursting out of the trash cans? Anyway, they were probably helping her. She and Percy were in some animal truck, Her, Percy, and some one eyed guy were running from a creature with like, 9 heads. Now, I could see her being carried away in some helicopter. She was watching the red head throw a blue plastic hair brush in some gold eyed guy's eye. I could see a knife heading straight at Percy, but she jumped forward to intercept it. ( Harry coughed.) I could see her rescuing three kids, one guy had no shoe, and I could also see her staring out of the most brilliant ship I'd ever seen. I had just enough time to see _The Argo ll _engraved onto it's side, before Thalia's memories started.


	15. Thalia

**Ron Pov**

So, after I exploded because Thalia and Percy were actually TALKING to each other, I was SUPER mad. So, first she refuses to marry me, then she talks to Percy. I know, that's pretty rude, right? I was excited to see Thalia's memories though. I knew Annabeth would be really mad. Then I'd give her another try. It started of with her chasing this thingy with a other guy. I thought it looked like a SUPER teeny reindeer. Now, she, Annabeth and the other guy were being chased by like 20 monsters, and Thalia sacrificed herself? She got turned into a pine tree. Ha! Serves her right. Now, she was turning back from a pine tree, (Boo hoo,) she was fighting this HUGE general. She was hunting with a pack of girls who were armed with bows and arrows. She was leading a fight by a tunnel. She was hugging this guy with a scar on his lip. The end. I knew that Nico was coming up next.

**Short Chapter.**


	16. Nico

**Nico**

Having my thoughts displayed. Completely embarrassing. First, I could see baby Nico and baby Bianca crawling around, playing, and acting like normal kids. Then, it showed me and Bianca in the Lotus casino. Ron saw all the game systems, suite's, and whimpered in longing. Then I could see Percy fighting the Manticore, while I was examining Zeus's Mythomagic card Seriously, I was _that _weird when I was 11? Then I could see things like capture the flag and the campfire. Then we could finally _hear _SOMETHING. I was grinning widely and saying "Hey? Where's Bianca?" And Percy was like, "Hey... Ummmm... Nico, can I tell you something?" Then, I was pretty much screaming, "YOU KILLED HER! YOU PROMISED! YOU KILLED HER!" "Nico I-" That was the end. "What?" I said out loud. "What about meeting Amnesiac Percy, or rescuing Hazel, or going through the Labyrinth? What about being captured by Ephilates and Otis? Trying to save Percy and Annabeth?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to face me. "What!?" Then we started floating upward. I suddenly heard sniffling behind us. I nearly laughed. Dumbledore was standing there, using about a boxful of _mortal _tissues. I think you can figure out why he had them.

**Next chapter is the last! GIVE IDEAS FOR ANOTHER STORY!**


	17. Pelting people with chalk (LAST CHAPTER)

**Harry Pov**

The demigods left the next day. Before they left, Annabeth asked to speak with me for a while. I knew Annabeth wanted to have a last moment with me. We walked into a deserted classroom. I could hear the chandelier swinging above me. I didn't bother to check who/what was making it rock. Annabeth stared at me for a little bit. Then she said, "I never really liked you." Then I realized what was making the lights swing above me. Hint: Peeves started pelting me with chalk.

**Percy Pov**

I pretty much did the same thing with Hermione. Annabeth figured out a spell to split Peeves in half. We left them behind in the hospital wing. Chalk electrocuted by Thalia? It requires proper healing.

**Thalia**

Once the trick was played, we left. Ron gave me a picture of him with

RON written on it with messy handwriting. I gave him a picture of himself with YOU HAVE A NOSE LIKE A PIG on it. Hey, I had a pink marker. I couldn't resist drawing the piggy nose him!

**THAT'S IT GUYS! GIVE NEW STORY IDEAS! [NO READING BOOK STORIES!] IF MY CALCULATIONS ARE CORRECT (BUT THEY PROBABLY AREN'T) THE HOUSE OF HADES COMES OUT IN 3 MONTHS AND 16 DAYS!**


	18. Chapter One of a new beggining

**Ok! I had a request for a sequel, so here it is!**

**Harry**

I was swimming in a local pool. Ron had invited me and Hermione over, and it turns out that his dad just got a ton of muggle money for fixing a really bad curse on a muggles toothbrush. He traded half of it in for wizarding money, but the rest was being saved. Since it was a hot day, some of it had gone a swimming pool membership. When I stopped swimming for a minute, and looked around, I saw a really pretty lifeguard. I decided to walk over to her. When I got closer to her, I gasped. She had curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes. _"Annabeth!?"_

**That's it for now! I'll start updating 5 seconds after this get's published! Was that a cliffhanger? **

**READ MY OTHER FANFICTIONS!**


	19. Harry gets kissed

**Harry Pov**

When Annabeth looked down at me, a wide grin split on her face. "Harry!" "Wise Girl!" I realized that Annabeth's eyes were red and puffy. "So... where's Percy?" "Oh that little brat?" Annabeth scoffed. A tiny little hopeful fire strated to light inside me. "Did you have a fight?" I asked, trying to sound empathetic. I hoped my eyes wouldn't give me away, because I was pretty sure they were filled with joy. "Yeah. We have chariot races at camp, but I accidently fell off, but Percy didn't even notice! So, pretty much, when he won, he got all the credit. I could see him trying to tell them about me, but I realized that if he doesn't notice when I fall off, he's probabaly just faking it." "So..." I said, looking into those beautiful gray eyes. A whistle blew. "Oh! My session is over! Wanna come with me?" I nodded. She went to put her things away. I snuck into the locker room, washed my face, and tried to comb my super untidy hair. I made sure that my scar was visible, and wiped and rearranged my glasses. I changed into my sweatshirt, jeans, and tried to wash Uncle Vernon's stinky old socks. With gleaming shoes, (I _do _hope that Purell works on shoes,) I walked out. Annabeth had changed into shorts, sneakers, and orange shirt with Greek writing on it. Those beautiful blond curls were tied back into a graceful ponytail. I opened my mouth to talk to her, but she beat me to it. "Chiron IMed me! GUess what!? I'm coming back to Hogwarts! With Thalia, Nico, and that old brat Percy. "Great! Tomorrow, the Hogwarts express is picking us up!" Annabeth smiled. I was really happy. "And..." She Kissed me. It felt awesome. Her curly blond hair tickled my shoulders. Once we were done, Annabeth said, "See you later." She walked into a car, and I disapparated.

**I know, I know, "WHY ARE YOU MAKING PERCABETH HAVE A HARD LOVE LIFE?" FIRST OF ALL, IN THE LAST BOOK, THEY UPSET APHROIDTE.**

***SPOILER ALERT* THEY WILL GET BACK TOGETHER!**


	20. I can't think of a name for this chapter

**Hermione Pov**

"Ahh! HARRY! You SCARED me!" "No! I have awesome news! Guess who I met?" "The Easter Bunny?" Ron came at the door. "Babbity Rabbity?" "NO! ANNABETH!" Hermione scrunched up her face. "That old brat who stole Percy from me?" "Yeah." "I'm still mad at Thalia. First, I causally went up to her and asked her to marry me. She said no. Then, I saw her TALKING to Percy! I mean, like I actually spent 2 MINUTES on my hair! AND I was wearing Ginny's new dress. I don't see how she could have refused!" "She is the LIEUTENANT of ARTEMIS, Ron." Harry cleared his throat. "You 2 are TOTALLY missing the point. PERCY and ANNABETH and THALIA and NICO are coming back to HOGWARTS! And, Annabeth's mad at Percy. Apparently, he got all the credit for some chariot race, but Annabeth fell off halfway. He only noticed once he had been awarded and stuff." Hermione's eyes lit up. "Do you think he'll FINALLY kiss me?" "I don't know. But Annabeth did to me!." Mrs. Weasley walked in. "I couldn't HELP but OVERHEAR your CONVERSATION. Now, Ron, don't you go fooling around with those people, ok? They have MONSTERS chasing THEM, and they worry about actually living. You worry about LOOKING GOOD and MARRYING THE CUTEST GIRL YOU CAN FIND. That is NOT appropriate for young a 16 year old like you." Ron's ears went red. "Yes mum." he mumbled.

**Not very interesting, huh? But, next chapter we'll be having some SURPRISE GUESTS! AND the chapter AFTER that! I have A LOT of new surprises for you!**

**(P.S Would you please read my other fanfictions? And also, would you tell friends or family to read this? Thanks!)**


	21. boarding the train

**Thalia Pov**

****Ok. We were boarding a train to Hogwarts. Period. End of chapter.


	22. Being welcomed back

**Thalia Pov**

**HAHAHA! I just updated about 5 seconds ago! I wasn't going to let you stay with that chapter, was I?**

Agghh! I need to actually tell this properley? Ahhh! Anyway, nothing interesting happened on the train. The only good thing is, me and Harry both ate a special Bertie Bott's bean. It was lightning flavored. Harry gulped and his hair stuck out in odd directions. Me? A blast of wind just enetered the compartment. Then, this glowing aura just went around all the demigods. Ron stared jealously at us. Anyway, once we got back to the school, we sat down at the table. However, Dumbledore made us come up. "I welcome- Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth back to Hogwarts! And- some new guests...

***Me singing annoyingly* "Cliffy, Cliffy, Cliffy, Cliffy, Hanger! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll probably be updating in the next five minutes! Seriously, I can't help it! Luckily, it doesn't take one year for a new chapter to come out, like it does for the house of hades! HOUSE OF HADES; BE RELEASED SOONER!**


	23. The Twins are back!

**Ron Pov**

I held my breath. "Fred and George Weasley!"

**I know, I made you wait for THAT!? Don't worry a famous guy is coming soon... :) **

****I groaned. How could I have forgotten!? Fred telling me, "Business is booming, little bro. A vacation couldn't hurt!" The two twins walked over to the table, identical grins on their faces. They whipped out quills, and started signing autographs as fast as they could. I decided that this was NOT worth seeing. I knew the only place was next to Thalia. I gulped, and moved over.


	24. Flirting with Ron

**Thalia Pov**

I looked down. A very red eared Ron Weasley was sitting next to me. I inched as far away as possible from him. "For the LAST time, I will NOT marry you." "Have you tried the Pumpkin Juice? It's very good." I rolled my eyes. Then, I thought about how hilarious it had been to see Harry and Hermione ACTUALLY believe that Percy and Annabeth would ACTUALLY fall for them! I caught Percy and Annabeth's eyes. They were sitting next to each other. Apparently, Percy's attempts to get back together were still in action. Annabeth was talking to Harry next to her. Annabeth looked up in time to nod, but she was too slow. Percy knocked Harry's glass over, and as Harry rushed to clean it up, he started up a coversation with Annabeth. I gave him a thumbs up, and scanned the Slytherin table. Nico nodded. I could see him with an uncomfortable look on her face.

**I just realized that last time, Annabeth was in Ravenclaw. I'll just put her in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, depending on the story line. **

Pansy Parkinson and her friends were bombarding Nico with questions, flowers, and most of all, completley pointless flirting. If Nico EVER fell in love with ANYONE, I would quit the Hunters. But not that I like him!... Anyway, I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Actually, your robes are very clean today! They go so well with that BEAUTIFUL orange hair!." Ron blushed.


	25. Annabeth, Will you marry me?

**Annabeth Pov**

I was in the Common Room. I was staring at a scrapbook, with pictures plastered all over it. Most of it showed a super young me. Fine, only 2 pages. The rest was filled with me and my friends. I was staring at a rather funny one, my friend Leo Valdez dressed up like the Argo ll for Halloween, when I heard a coughing noise behind me. I dropped the book. I saw one of the Weasley twins, Fred I think. Or George. He was dressed in a silk black suit, with his hair combed, and shining. It was very neat. He'd been given a very nice haircut. He held a rose in his mouth, and he kneeled down on one knee. He held out a box, but I knew what he was going to do. I knocked the box out of his hand. I started whisper/screaming at him. Once I got back to the girls dorms, I realized what I had said. I had said that I was in love with Percy.


	26. ΑΓΟΡΙΑ

**Annabeth Pov**

The next morning, I announced to everyone that I wasn't going to classes. Thalia started running around displaying the news that a daughter of Athena had just turned down a day of education. "Be quiet." I rolled my eyes, and I went back under the covers. Once everybody had left, just like I had planned, There was a knock on the door. "It's open!" I called. Harry started to step in. "Woah!" He fell onto the stairs and slid down. I stared at the door confusingly. Then I remembered it. Page 4,768 in _Hogwarts A_ _History_. "All boys are forbidden to step foot inside girls dormitories; due to the fact that girls are more trustworthy than boys." I chuckled and got out of bed. I found a very frazzled and angry looking Harry downstairs. He had found my scrapbook, the one which I had been looking at yesterday night. He was pointing at the section with BOYS in Greek written across it:

ΑΓΟΡΙΑ

He looked at me angrily. "I've been looking through these pages, and it has pictures of you and BOYS. And- what are you doing with _that_.- he jabbed his finger torwards a picture. "He may be GOOD-LOOKING, but that SCAR of his cutting through his FACE, is pretty ugly." Uh-oh. I leaned over, but I already knew who it was. He was pointing to a picture of me and Luke.


	27. Paper mache Nico

**This is just a note! I'm looking for a beta! I want one who has a writing style which is unique, and if you want to beta for me, I'm challenging you! Write a at least 100-300 word story in the reviews, it can be about ANY of these topics:**

**Harry Potter**

**Percy Jackson/Heroes Of Olympus**

**Kane Chronicles**

**The Chronicles Of Narnia**

**Dork Diaries**

**Thanks!**

**(Also, if YOU need a BETA, then I'd be happy to volunteer!)**

* * *

**Nico Pov**

I woke up late, so I had to get ready. FAST! I realized my and was missing! NO! I checked everywhere for it. Suddenly, I heard a stream of cheerful chatter coming from the "Girls side," of the Slytherin room. That's odd. I peeked inside one of the rooms, and immediately I knew that I preferred to have 10 detentions in a row with Snape, rather than see this. Pansy Parkinson and her friends were building a humongous paper mache. Of me. Apparently, Slytherins were sly, but TERRIBLE at art. My hair was dripping with paint, and it was all soggy. It was short, SUPER short, and styled back in the weirdest hairstyle ever. My lips were bright RED, and my skin actually had COLOR in it. Also, I was wearing a death eater mask, and bright pink robes. Pansy and her friends were happily talking about how amazed I would be. When one girl, Millicent Bulstrode, (I think,) said that she couldn't wait until I kissed her, (EWWW!), Pansy Parkinson said loudly, (and very angrily,) "Well, Little Bulstrode! I'm telling YOU to be on guard duty, RIGHT NOW! You see, I came up with this. YOU guys are only my HELPERS. I'm PRESENTING it ALONE." Millicent angrily burst out of the room, knocking me over. "Ow!" I yelped. Millicent turned around curiously. I summoned all my power, and tried to attract the shadows. The shadows, apparently weren't being cooperative.I moved as far into the light as I could. Hopefully, my shadow radiated enough power. I jumped into the shadows, turning off the lights at the same time. When I got back up, all of the Slytherin girls were next to me, looking very confused. "Oh! Hi Nico! Follow me." Pansy said. I thought she would be taking me to the staue, but insztead, she took me into a hidden seller.


	28. Love poems l

**Percy Pov**

"Where's Nico?" "I don't know." "Where's Nico?" "I don't know." That was all anybody was saying. I walked over to Thalia. "Where's Nico?" "Slytherin common room." "WHAT!"

* * *

**Nico Pov**

Ok. So, anyway once the "Team Nico" fans had hoarded me away, taken me into a cellar, and disappeared into a room, I was trying to find a way out. Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson and her friends came out, giggling and wearing ridiculous dress robes. Pansy Parkinson pushed everyone out of the way, and walked up to me. "Hello Nico, I wrote a poem for you!" "You mean WE don't you?" a girl asked. "Yes. We." Pansy rolled her eyes. "Anyway:

_Nico, you mean so much to me_

_I never knew this could be_

_You are my sweetheart day by day_

_I wish you could never go away_

I almost threw up hearing that disgusting poem.

* * *

**Annabeth Pov**

When I entered by dorm to get an extra quill, two envelopes stamped with THE HERMIONE MAILING SYSTEM stamped across it. I knew that some boys had known that the only way for them to get a letter in here, was to make a girl do it. I opened up the first one:

_Annabeth, you mean so much to me_

_I love you forever;that I __guarantee_

_My love is so strong it makes my fly on my Firebolt_

_Each time we have to part, it makes me deeply sigh_

_Annabeth- will you marry me?_

I was thinking: Yeah. I'll tell him once I'm older, when I remembered the other envelope. It said:

HELP! NICOS BEEN CAPTURED BY A BUNCH OF SLYTHERIN GIRLS!

I decided to tell Harry I'll marry him later. Rescuing Nico was first.


	29. 501 demigods try to break a wall

**OK! EVERYONE! I NEED BETA! ONE WHO IS REALLY GOOD AT GRAMMAR, (ESPECIALLY!), WRITING, AND JUST HELPING OUT! IF YOU WANT TO BE A BETA, WRITE A 100-300 WORD STORY IN THE REVIEWS, ON EITHER OF THESE SUBJECTS:**

**HARRY POTTER**

**PERCY JACKSON/HEROES OF OLYMPUS (I'M STILL MAD ABOUT THAT MOA CLIFFHANGER!)**

**KANE CHRONICLES**

**THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA**

**DORK DIARIES**

**ALSO, IF YOU NEED A BETA I'D BE HAPPY TO VOLUNTEER! :D**

* * *

**Ron Pov**

I'd just finished writing a poem for Thalia, and presenting her with a rose. Thalia smiled at me.

**Thalia**

Had everyone forgotten that I was a LIEUTENANT of ARTEMIS! My pretending that I was in love with Ron thingy had worked, though.

Once I got the note, I ran as fast as I could to a secret passageway which we had found. Annabeth was there, whispering as fast as she could to herself. Percy cleared his throat, and we both looked up at him. Annabeth shot him a glare. "You know, if someone hadn't just cleared his throat, I would have told all of you something. Harry asked me to marry him! I'll be sure to say yes soon!" Percy's face turned a red for a second. I couldn't believe how good he was at hiding his anger. If that had happened to me, half of Hogwarts would have been struck by lightning. Percy told us his plan. Then, he whistled a special way which Nico had taught him. Mrs. O'leary appeared. She barked loudly. Then, he shut his eyes. I could tell he was sending a message to under the sea. A second later, Tyson appeared. "BROTHER!" Tyson gave Percy a bone cracking hug, and handed him a half eaten peanut butter sandwich. "Tyson made it himself!" "Hello! Perseus. Defeated Medusa. Saved Andromeda." "Hey Ella. We just need to borrow Tyson for a plan. Now, we just need a couple more people. I just don't know what to do about that." "Want our help?" We all turned around.

**Not leaving you on a cliffhanger for now!**

**Percy Pov**

I whirled around. At the same time, me, Thalia, and Annabeth yelled at the same time: "Jason! Piper! Leo! Hazel! Frank! Coach Hedge!" All of them were smiling at us. "More are coming." Then, the rest of camp halfblood and camp Jupiter walked in. I was even happy to see Octavian. Annabeth however, looked very scared. "Do you guys want to attract all of TARTARUS in here! We have every single demigod in the world here! Of course, we only know that because of Leo's detector, but anyway!" "Annabeth. Calm down." "No. Percy I will NOT calm down." Everybody except for me stared at the two of them. "What happened to Wise girl and Seaweed brain?" Annabeth looked very uncomfortable. "Well, umm you see they had this fight and..." I knew that Thalia couldn't get us out of _this_! Piper was the first one to get it. "WHAT! You mean you're OVER! PERCABETH is OVER!" Drew looked very pleased. "Does that mean you're free?" "Honey!", She hastily added. Piper kicked Drew and said, (using every bit of charmspeak she had,) "Once we end up blowing up this school, you will take off all of your clothes and dance around. You will disgrace Aphrodite." "Yes..." Drew said. Pipers charmspeak had almost convinced even Aphrodite. Everyone had found this unbelievable.

We had a simple plan. Break the wall with our weapons, Coach Hedge would kick everyone out of the way, and we'd save Nico. Done. So, with our "simple" plan, we crept to the area where the Slytherin common room was. "Go!" I shouted. I slammed Riptide into the wall. 500 other demigods did the same. Now, the wall was starting to crack. Suddenly, it stopped crumbling. Me and Thalia got what it needed immediately. "We need a child of Hades!" "Is Pluto alright?"


	30. Percabeth for never Or forever?

**OK! EVERYONE! I NEED BETA! ONE WHO IS REALLY GOOD AT GRAMMAR, (ESPECIALLY!), WRITING, AND JUST HELPING OUT! IF YOU WANT TO BE A BETA, WRITE A 100-300 WORD STORY IN THE REVIEWS, ON EITHER OF THESE SUBJECTS:**

**HARRY POTTER**

**PERCY JACKSON/HEROES OF OLYMPUS (I'M STILL MAD ABOUT THAT MOA CLIFFHANGER!)**

**KANE CHRONICLES**

**THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA**

**DORK DIARIES**

**ALSO, IF YOU NEED A BETA I'D BE HAPPY TO VOLUNTEER! :D**

* * *

**Thalia Pov**

"No Hazel." I said, without turning around. "Why?" "You can only control jewels, am I right?" "No. Any child of Hades/Pluto can at least do _something _related to underground! I know that you want to bury the pieces of the wall underground. I'll just make a humongous jewel rise up. Then, there will pretty much be a hold underground!" "Ok." Percy said.

After all everybody had been put somewhere safe, we all held hands. I insisted that I hold a girls hand.

We all unleashed the power at the same time. Lightning struck the school. The wall collapsed. A wave of water hit us, as a hole appeared in the ground. The pieces all washed down into the earth. "Hades/Pluto can use those pieces for punishment." Hazel said. All of us burst into the Slytherin common room, searching everywhere for Nico. "PERCY!" Nico yelled. I turned around. Nico was dripping with oil, so he had obviously just escaped some bonds by sliding out of them. "NICO!" Pansy Parkinson and her friends yelled. They tried to "protect" him. Eventually, it was war. The witches were shooting spells everywhere. Weapons were slashing, and the vines from the Satyrs nature magic was curling around children of Demeter and Ceres. They were speaking calmly to the plants. The vines released them at the same time, spiraling towards the Slytherin girls. They wrapped up around the Slytherin girls. Drew sent a last puff of perfume, (which she was fighting with, no weapon. Just ambrosia scented perfume.), and we finally looked up. We gasped.

**Annabeth Pov**

The whole school was watching us, their mouths open. Harry strode over to me, looking very smug. "Look everyone! My future wife has won this fight for everyone!" He leaned over to kiss me. I finally lost my temper. I punched him in the face. He staggered backward. Now, the whole school was watching me intently. I had a sudden desire to do something. So I did it. I kissed Percy, in front of the whole school. All of the demigods whispered, "Percabeth forever." The Hogwarts students yelled: "PERCABETH FOR NEVER!"


	31. I'm back!

**After that last chapter, did you want to kill me? I believe so. Well, I have 95 REVIEWS! At least the last time I checked. And most of them were positive, and since I've given up on the Word of The Wise, I have an idea... This story is being continued! Also, I'll work on longer chapters. And I haven't given up on that other fanfic either. Or the PJO nominee thing...**

**Also, I've been thinking of a fanfic on when Harry Potter goes into Temple Run 2... *evil laugh***

* * *

**Harry Pov**

I swear that steam was pouring out of my ears when I got back to my dormitory. Dean and Seamus stared at me as I stormed in and slammed the door. "Big let down, huh?" "Good night." I grumbled. I swung the curtains on my four posters shut and stared up at the ceiling. Annabeth was _mine_. Those gray eyes went perfectly next to my emerald green ones, her blond hair went with my jet black, and those curls that cascaded down her shoulders went with my messy, stuck up stubborn hair. Even my glasses looked perfect with her. _And that Percy Jackson came along and ruined what would have been a completely happy, peaceful, relationship, _I thought. The door opened and Percy came in with Nico, Percy humming happily, Nico sulking back in the shadows as always. "Animagi: The pros and cons," Percy muttered, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Harry, can I borrow some ink?" I'd spent enough time with Dudley to know that I had to be nice to win a girls heart. To people associated with her, like her current boyfriend for instance. "Ok." I muttered, giving him red ink. "I thought we could only use black," Percy said. "Well, you asked for ink so use it." "Hi Harry!" Neville had walked into the room, apparently oblivious to my obvious moodiness. "Hi Neville," Seamus said. Trevor croaked, and Percy jumped up. "Neville! Trevor- he- just told me-" Then Chaos broke out. Percy was sputtering, Neville was turning whiter by the second, and I was the happiest guy on earth. Save Trevor, impress Annabeth. Game on, Percy.

* * *

**I know, I know, I promised longer chapters. But I don't have many ideas, so please give me some! Next chapter will be Hermione Pov. Or maybe Percy. Or a Dumbedore... :)**


	32. Kreacher, the double agent

**Hermione Pov**

I was running through the halls when I bumped into Harry. "Impress," we both said at once. "How will we do it?" "I know." Harry said. "KREACHER!" There was a loud crack, and Kreacher appeared and bowed at Harry. "Master and Filthy Mudblood called me?" "Yeah." Harry said. "Listen, I need you to keep tabs on Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. No contacting them. No messages, notes, or whispering in their ears." Kreacher thought for a moment, then his face split into the ugliest grin ever. "Sure, Master!" I stared uneasily at Kreacher. "Just go, will you?" Harry said irritably. Kreacher disappeared with a loud _CRACK! _"I think this'll work." Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

**Percy Pov**

"Percy Jackson? Hello, Percy Jackson?" I looked down to see a very old elf with watery eyes, ear hair, and a ugly old cloth draped around him. "A house elf?" Annabeth asked in amazement. "Yep!" "You're Kreacher, aren't you?"

**OOC Kreacher. I admit it.**

"Yes." Kreacher bowed at us, though we weren't his masters. "Master Harry has commanded me to spy on you." "Well, I'm pretty sure "Master Harry" would have told you not to contact us." Annabeth said curiously. "Yeah." Thalia said, coming up behind us. "No notes, messages, or whispering in your ears. He never said no talking to you!" I smiled widely, and "patted" Kreacher on the back. "Good job. So, can I ask that you go back to Kreacher with some baloney?" "Yes." Kreacher bowed, and then disappeared with a _CRACK!_

**Harry Pov**

I was literally skipping to Herbology, congratulating myself for the brilliant scheme, when Kreacher materialized in front of me. "I have news!" He said happily. "Great! So what is it?" "Percy and Annabeth are planning to go on a vacation to San Francisco, a muggle place in Cee-lee-farn-ah, during the break. There, Percy will be traveling to the Arctic with the goth girl, Thalia. They will go to the camp that they say so little about, and train. Then, they will be coming back to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, what they'll do remains secret. Percy and Annabeth are very fond of traveling, yes master, very fond of traveling. And then he disappeared.


End file.
